Buggy's Counterattack!!
General Info | Stamina1 = 10 | Battles1 = 5 | Difficulty1 = Rookie | Conditions1 = | Experience1 = | Beli1 = | Title1 = | Manuals = | Quest2 = Buggy's Showy Counterattack!! | Boss2 = | Stamina2 = 15 | Battles2 = 7 | Difficulty2 = Veteran | Conditions2 = | Experience2 = | Beli2 = | Title2 = | Manuals2 = | Quest3 = Buggy's Mega Counterattack!! | Boss3 = | Stamina3 = 15 | Battles3 = 7 | Difficulty3 = Elite | Conditions3 = | Experience3 = | Beli3 = | Title3 = | Manuals3 = | Quest4 = Buggy's Flashy Counterattack!! | Boss4 = | Stamina4 = 30 | Battles4 = 7 | Difficulty4 = Expert | Conditions4 = | Experience4 = 2927 | Beli4 = 26325 | Title4 = | Manuals4 = | QuestN = 1 }} Notes *1 Rainbow Gem will be received upon every difficulty first clear *Limited-Time Event *Veteran, Elite and Expert difficulties get a chance to drop one of Luffy's Manuals *Stage four will be random as to whether you get Cabaji the Acrobat or Mohji & Richie. Drop rates *Do you want to know what are the precise drop chances of a poster or manual? Now you can see them here (for Elite and Expert). Also, please help refine that data by sharing the results of your drops through this form. How to Beat Buggy's Counterattack!! FAQs *Tips for New OPTC Players and Roadmap General Information Welcome to the first OPTC Fortnight released! As a result, there really wasn't much of a design as to how to beat this stage. It's really simple and unfortunately gives no useful Manuals (Update: G2 books now have some use for leveling up 5+ Luffy's special) and really poor Experience for the amount of stamina needed to run each level. As a result, you can farm sockets for Buggy and get some of the characters but that's about it. As for beating the level, really most teams will work, but those based in attacks will be stronger due to their advantage against units. Recommended Captains Really, any captain will work if it lets you bring along your strongest units. Since most of the units on this stage are , a based team will work the best if all else is equal. We could list all the raid boss units like Garp the Fist or Tony Tony Chopper Post-Rampage who work well, but if you can clear those Raids you can clear this Fortnight. Here's some farmable captains that might surprise you can work even as a low level pirate! These should be easy to get for beginners as well. *Mohji & Richie *Shanks Pirate Apprentice *Usopp Usopp Golden Pound or Sogeking Recommended Support Units *Any strong character that is boosted by your captain. *Don't forget you can bring along Evovlers like a Yellow Striped Dragon. Even one point penguins work well if you can hit perfects and greats to boost the attack of your later characters that actually deal damage. *A Time Delay character like Usopp Usopp Golden Pound to stall on stages with lots of a grunts like stage 7. Recommended Sockets None are needed. Matching Orbs will help, but is not required. Recommended Teams 30 Stamina Walkthrough Team Builder Helper Category:Events